The Concert
by Drizzt1138
Summary: A translation of my first fanfic I wrote in Spanish (which is why it's so simplistic at times). Shortly after the end of the novel, Margo and Q have an unexpected encounter with the members of Hollywood Undead! Rated T for lyrics.


A Fanfic based on the novel "Paper Towns" and Hollywood Undead

(This story takes place directly after the end of the novel "Paper Towns")

"Listen," Margo said after a short time, "Do you hear people?"

Q listened, and sure enough, he heard them, off in the distance. He looked to where the sound was coming from, and he saw lights coming from there as well. He took Margo's hand in his, and together they ran towards the lights.

When they came to the place where the lights and sounds were coming from, they found a small amphitheater. There were many people in the amphitheater, on the side opposite them. There was a stage on the closer end, and behind the stage they found six men in masks.

The closest one had a golden mask with a cross over one eye, and he was talking to another who had a blue mask with the number three on one side and three tears on the other. However, when they came he turned to them and said, "Hey, Margo. What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much, Danny," Margo responded. "Just wondering the same about you. This isn't exactly your normal locale."

"What, you know these guys?" Q asked.

"Yeah," Margo said. "They're a band called Hollywood Undead. These two are named Danny and Johnny 3-Tears. The one in the black mask is Funny Man. The one whose mask is half-burnt is Da Kurlz. J-Dog is the one in the gas mask. And the one in the bandana and sunglasses is Charlie Scene."

"Um… nice to meet you?" Q said hesitantly.

Johnny 3-Tears laughed a bit. "We don't bite, kid. What's your name?"

"Quinten. But my friends call me Q."

"Nice to meet you, Q," Johnny said. "Well, why are you guys here?"

"It's a long story," Margo said quickly, "But anyway, mind if we join you on stage tonight?"

This time the whole band laughed. "For you, Margo? Of course," Charlie Scene answered.

"Wait, what? Just like that?" Q asked.

"Yeah. She's an old friend," Charlie said mysteriously.

* * *

When they got up on stage, some people in the crowd were confused, but they all clapped anyway, and the applause got even louder as the band started playing the opening notes of "We Are".

Danny started out with the chorus:

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Then Margo started the first verse, her voice clear and strong:

If you can lose it all then welcome to broadway

Silicone dreams and your name on the marquee

And I can hold it up but I hold it up hardly

Tired here in hell but it's getting real dark see

And are you sick in the bitterness of the lonely

And are you overdosed in the miles of coke fiends

Every step another step you're walking on my dreams

Every breath another breath you're breathing when I breath

So watch 'em all come gotta watch the rest go

Married to the devil in the city of angels

So come all you wicked to the world of the empty

I know I need it all so baby don't send me

Knock-knockin' on your door "Nope nobody sent me"

Just checking all you bitches like I'm checking this check-sheet

So put your hands up, load it don't get soft

You can see God when I take my mask off!

She could feel the power of the lyrics flowing through her like blood in her veins. She could feel it long after she stopped singing and allowed Danny to continue with the chorus again:

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

After Danny finished, Q picked up where he had left off. He wasn't necessarily the best singer in the world, but he tried his best, and it paid off. The next verse came out of his mouth like a roar:

The fame's your best friend, you love it no question

Beating down the door is the face of rejection

And once again it's a tragedy anthem

We never needed more we never needed your blessing

Who could give a fuck about a kid with a dream

Because stories aren't told about the ones unseen

With a gleam in his eye, his middle finger to the sky

Crooked smile on his face he doesn't think he can die

So grab a pick and an axe, 'cause we try we try

And a bottle of jack, and we die inside

So when you look in his eyes, whatcha see now, see now

Look at the monsters you made and watch 'em bleed out, bleed out

We're in a life where it's kill or lose

Just fly motherfucker 'till you hear the truth

From under the street, through the gutters of youth

Just cry motherfucker yeah I'm talking to you!

Danny came in with the chorus yet again, and Q took a step back. He smiled at Margo, and he finally felt alive. Up there on the stage, with her, he had strength and life, and he was happy. He wasn't afraid any longer.

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Then J-Dog joined in, and Margo with him, while Q sang with Danny:

No one

(From the city of angels)

No one

(An empty vessel of devils)

Can take away what's ours

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

No one

(From the city of angels)

No one

(An empty vessel of devils)

Can take away what's ours

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

Then they all sang with one voice, loud and clear:

We are, we are, we are made from broken parts

We are, we are, we are broken from the start

And our hearts, our hearts, they are beating in the dark

'Cause we are, we are, we are built from broken parts

Then they split up again, now with Q singing with J-Dog and Margo with Danny:

We are, we are

(From the city of angels

An empty vessel of devils)

We are, we are

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

And our hearts, our hearts

(From the city of angels

An empty vessel of devils)

'Cause we are, we are

(Is there no one to save us

Through my eyes see the world that you gave us)

Before the last notes of the song had even faded entirely, they launched into the next one, "Young", with Margo in the lead:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Johnny 3-Tears and Q started with the first verse:

I see the children in the rain

Like the parade before the pain

I see the love, I see the hate

I see this world that we can make

I see the life, I see the sky

Give it all to see you fly

Yes we wave this flag of hatred

But you're the ones who made it

Watch the beauty of all our lives

Passing right before my eyes

I hear the hate in all your words

All the words to make us hurt

We get so sick, oh so sick

We never wanted all this

Medication for the kids with a reason to live

So we march to the drums

Of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun

We are numb!

This time Q kept on singing and sang the chorus instead of Margo. He could really feel the meaning of the words, and the power and significance behind them:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

Margo sang with Johnny 3-Tears on the next verse. Their voices mixed together and created the most wonderful sound:

As we walk among these shadows

In these streets these fields of battle

Take it up we wear the mantle

Raise your hands with burning candles

Hear us whisper in the dark

In the rain you see the spark

Feel the beating of our hearts

Bleeding hope as we depart

All together walk alone

Against all we've ever known

All we've ever really wanted

Was a place to call our home

But you take all we are

The innocence of our hearts

Made to kneel before the altar

As you tear us apart

So we march to the drums

Of the damned as we come

Watch it burn in the sun

We are numb!

Then Margo and Q sang the chorus together. Their voices were in perfect harmony:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

For the next verse, they sang in two parts, with Margo singing the lyrics and Q responding, and the people in the crowd singing the part of the children:

We will fight

(We will fight)

Or we will fall

(We will fall)

{'Till the angels save us all}

We will fight

(We will fight)

Or we will fall

(We will fall)

{'Till the angels save us all}

We will fight

(We will fight)

Or we will fall

(We will fall)

{'Till the angels save us all}

Then they all sang with one voice again, conveying the pure, raw power of the lyrics:

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are young, but we have heart

Born in this world as it all falls apart

We are strong, but we don't belong

Born in this world as it all falls apart

The applause was so loud that it almost drowned out the opening notes of the next song. Almost, but the chorus of "Undead" still came out loud and clear. Margo sang the main part, while the other members of the band sang the response:

(Undead

Undead

Undead

Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

Johnny 3-Tears sang alone this time, the lyrics full of emotion:

Wake up and see the motherfucking writing on the wall

When you see J3T thirty deep he's down to brawl

Fuck all haters I see, 'cause I hate that you breath

I see you duck you little punk you little fucking disease

I got HU tatted on the front of my arms

Boulevard brass knuckles in the back of the car

'Cause we drunk drive cadillacs we never go far

And when you see us motherfuckers better know who we are

I got one thing to say to punk asses who hate

Motherfuckers don't know what you better watch what you say

From these industry fucks, to these faggot ass punks

You don't know what it takes to get this motherfucking drunk

I'm already rapping baby it's too little too late

'Cause Johnny's taking hands off of all faggots who hate

'Cause I'm a god motherfucker and there's a price to pay

Yeah I'm a god motherfucker and it's judgement day!

Then they went back to the chorus, this time with Q singing the main part:

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

Now Charlie Scene sang his part, his voice flowing over the crowd:

I'm getting used to these losers who try to badmouth this music

How fucking stupid and foolish of you to think you can do this

You cowards can't you never will don't ever try to pursue it

I took the chance I paid the bill I nearly died for this music

You make me wanna run around pullin' my guns out and shit

You put a meter on my mouth I'll call you out on this bitch

How stupid you gotta be to believe any of this

You need to slit your wrist, get pissed and go jump off a bridge

What you can't see the sarcasm in the verses I spit

What you think I just got lucky didn't work for this shit

Bitch I've been working at this ever since I was a kid

I've played a million empty shows to only family and friends

What kind of a person would diss a band that deserves to get big

I'd hate to see that person when my verse comes out their kid's lips

That shit's as worse as it gets, this verse is over I quit

Signed Charlie Scene on your girlfriend's tits!

This time Q and Margo sang together again in the chorus, and the band responded:

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

J-Dog sang the last full verse of the song:

Boys with tattoos, we're pointing right at you

We're breaking everything ruh-rowdy like a classroom

Pack of wolves 'cause we don't follow the rules

And when you're running your mouth, our razor blades come out

But why you always press yeah you know I never stress

With Loki DMS juh-Johnny to my left

Got Phantom and the rest who are down there at the west

I grew up on drive-bys and LA gang signs

So what the fuck you know about being a gangster

And what the fuck you know about being in danger

You ain't doin' this so you know you're just talking shit

Mad at every verse 'cause every song is a fucking hit

Then they all sang together for the grand finale, their voices flowing over the crowd. The crowd roared back in response, shouting and singing with them. It was so loud that the very ground shook beneath them:

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

(Undead)

You better get up out of the way

Tomorrow we'll rise so we fight today

You know I don't give a fuck what you think or say

'Cause we gon' rock this whole place anyway

Motherfucker tryin' ride, ride

(Undead)

See you duck when we drive by

(Undead)

Motherfucker tryin' ride, ride

(Undead)

Little punks just die, die

(Undead!)

After the last song, the applause reached a climax. The crowd went absolutely insane, shouting and clapping. Margo and Q took a bow with the band, grinning broadly. They were alive.

* * *

"Thanks a ton, Danny!" Margo said happily when it was all over. "That was awesome!"

"No problem," Danny responded, "It was good to have you up there with us. We'd love to do it again some time."

Margo hugged all the band members, and Q shook hands with them. Wherever they went from there, they knew that they would remember this night forever.


End file.
